happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Disco Bear
Disco Bear es un personaje principal de la serie Happy Tree Friends Biografía del personaje Es un oso con afro naranja y dos patillas, al que le gusta bailar disco (de ahí su nombre). Usa ropa de los 70s como pantalones de campana, zapatos de plataforma de baile color naranja y blanco, y una chaqueta amarilla de ocio. Siempre trata de impresionar a Petunia y Giggles o a Flaky (sólo en un episodio), pero siempre falla y aveces muere y/o mata a las chicas con quienes coquetea. Por ejemplo en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, él empuja Flaky fuera del camino al entrar en la escena, después se va a coquetear con Giggles y Petunia. Sin embargo, cuando Flaky está parada fuera de su puerta, más tarde, él parece estar feliz de verla. En Rink Hijinks, él descuidadamente lanza a Flaky a un limpia pisos, cuando está tratando de mostrar sus habilidades de patinaje sobre hielo. Si se interesa en alguien o algo, gruñira con voz profunda. Al parecer es rico, porque en varios episodios se ve que tiene muebles muy lujosos, también tiene una cabaña en las montañas y un submarino. Siempre dice "¡Oh, Yeah!", de hecho es casi lo único que dice. Este personaje es también característico por tener un grito seco casi sin voz, diferente a los demás personajes. Aveces pone en peligro las vidas de todos a su alrededor. A pesar de sus fracasos en cortejar a las damas, parece estar bien financieramente como se le ve con una cabina privada de esquí en "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!", un hogar de lujo (que se parece a un piso de soltero decorado con la muebles de la década de 1970, pinturas de arte moderno, una cama en forma de corazón, un cuarto de baño parecido al de un hotel, y paquetes de velas románticas) en la serie de TV, una bañera de hidromasaje en el'' "Wishy Washy", un coche deportivo en Blind Date, una silla de pulverización de cabello en "Easy Comb, Easy Go", y su propio submarino en Sea What I Found. Su situación financiera podría ser el resultado de una carrera musical anterior en los años 70 a la altura de la época disco. En Ipso Fatso, cuando Disco Bear se despierta y baila al baño, se puede ver un disco de oro que cuelga en la pared de su dormitorio, lo que indica que puede haber hecho un álbum de éxito que le dió una pequeña fortuna antes de la era del disco llegara a su fin. Además, su silueta se puede ver en un registro del disco en una máquina en "A Change of Heart", posiblemente dando a entender que él publicó dicho álbum. Sus muertes implican generalmente su cabeza, ojos, o explosiones, al igual que muchos otros personajes, los otros son aleatorios. Al igual que Lumpy , (y a un menor grado que Splendid), Disco Bear tiene un grito agudo como se ve en los episodios Blind Date, Doggone_It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found , y "As Your Wish", a pesar de su voz es la más profunda que la de todos los HTF. Disco Bear tiene malos hábitos alimenticios, come perros calientes, huevos, tocino y otros alimentos grasos, mientras que desprecia las frutas y verduras, como se ve en "A Change of Heart" y en Ipso Fatso. Debido a esto, él tiene sobrepeso, ocasionalmente sufre de baja autoestima, no es capaz de correr mucho, y tiene problemas cardíacos. Además del baile disco, tiene talento en patinaje, esquí, y lanzando frisbees a grandes distancias. Se ha dicho que durante la producción de la serie de Internet, a la mayoría de los escritores no les gustaba Disco Bear porque lo encontraron molesto. No fue hasta la serie de televisión que comenzo a gustarles. Aunque Disco Bear muere mucho, sobrevivió en Stayin' Alive, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, "A Change of Heart", "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Happy New Year", "YouTube 101: Subscriptions", By The Seat Of Your Pants. Episodios de Disco Bear Muertes Famosas *Rink Hijinks *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Wishy Washy *Hello Dolly *As You Wish Roles como Protagonista #Stayin' Alive #Rink Hijinks #Hello Dolly! #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #Ipso Fatso #A Change of Heart #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie #A Vicious Cycle Roles como Secundario #Blind Date #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Chew said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! Roles de Aparición #Class Act #Wishy Washy #As You Wish #Double Whammy pt.1 #Wrath of Con #YouTube 101:Subscriptions #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z Roles Famosos #Youtube 101:Subscriptions #A Change of Hear #Rink Hijinks #As You Wish Ocupaciones o Carreras #Bombero - Who's to Flame? #Abarrotero - See What Develops #Carrera de Música (probablemente) - En "Ipso Fatso" se puede ver un disco de oro que cuelga en la pared de su dormitorio #Nadador - By The Seat Of Your Pants #Policia - A Vicious Cycle Número de Muertes *'Cuddles'- 3 ("Ipso Fatso", "Who's to Flame?", "Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Stayin Alive") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Easy Comb, Easy Go") * 'Lumpy' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Petunia' - 1 ("Stayin' Alive") *'Handy' - 2 ("Ipso Fatso","Easy Comb, Easy Go"''along with Flaky) *'Nutty' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Pop '- 1 ("Who's to Flame?")'' *'Cub' - 2 ("Ipso Fatso", "Sea what I Found" ''along with Pop) *'Flaky' - 2 ("Rink Hijinks" "Who's to Flame?") *'Mole' - 0 *'Russell' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy '- 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy'- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Trivia *Le gustan todos los personajes femeninos (como Flaky, Petunia y Giggles), a excepción de Lammy. *Él es el único personaje que tiene pelo en el pecho como se ve en los episodios Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, y Sea What I Found. *También es el segundo carácter (después de Lumpy) para tener los pezones. *Disco Bear ha aparecido en algunas series de Internet y series de TV con Lumpy. Si Disco Bear tiene un papel protagonista, Lumpy igual es protagonista o aparece. Si Lumpy tiene un papel protagonista, Disco Bear también lo protagoniza, o aparece. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes con ropa